Soñar Despierto
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: —Y perdóname, Adrien —dijo, finalmente para flotar frente al mencionado—, la serpiente no se hizo para proteger a Ladybug, solo para ayudarla —se acercó más, casi intimidándolo—. Quien protege a mi terroncito soy yo, por ende, el único capaz de proteger a Ladybug es Chat Noir, y lamentablemente para ti —se cruzó de brazos, volteando la mirada—, solo yo puedo ayudarte.


_Como mencioné la última vez, siempre se me ocurre algo de Plagg, y aunque me imaginé una escena donde él moleste a Adrien por haber trabajado con "Lady Noire" El capitulo de hoy y su carita de indignación y de pena, me partió el alma... ¡Plagg no se merecía eso! Será un apestoso, tragón de quesos, pero no se merecía ese trato ;o; En fin... les dejo esto por aquí xD ¡Nos leemos el martes en C'est la vie!_

* * *

**Soñar Despierto**

**-564 palabras**

* * *

Adrien había tenido un día movido sin lugar a duda. Había sido elegido finalmente por Ladybug, al fin, ella había mostrado la confianza para entregarle un miraculous… y habia fallado, y ni siquiera fue una o dos veces… fueron cerca de veinticinco mil novecientas veces. ¿Por qué había sido eso? ¿Por haberle querido mostrar al Adrien diario? ¿Por haber querido acercarse a ella de otra forma que no sea Chat Noir?

Frustrado golpeó ambos lados de la cama con sus puños.

—Las segundas oportunidades que entrega Sass —explicó Plagg viéndolo de reojo mientras degustaba su queso—, no pueden usarse para fines personales —ante aquello, el portador del gato negro se sentó en su cama para mirar a su Kwami.

—Explícate…

—Tu misión era ayudar a Ladybug, tú lo viste como tu oportunidad para cortejarla… y ese —tragó otro trozo de su queso— no era el objetivo principal. Por eso no te dio la oportunidad de salvarla y siempre fallabas.

—Oh… —Adrien parpadeó consecutivamente, entendiendo al fin porque nada sucedió.

—Y perdóname, Adrien —dijo, finalmente para flotar frente al mencionado—, la serpiente no se hizo para proteger a Ladybug, solo para ayudarla —se acercó más, casi intimidándolo—. Quien protege a mi terroncito soy yo, por ende, el único capaz de proteger a Ladybug es Chat Noir, y lamentablemente para ti —se cruzó de brazos, volteando la mirada—, solo yo puedo ayudarte.

—¡Plagg! —exclamó, tratando de tomarlo, pero no se dejó—. ¿Aun estás resentido?

—¿Tú que crees? —dijo, mirándolo de reojo—. ¡Me cambiaste para coquetear con tu amada Ladybug! ¿Cómo debo sentirme? Viéndote hacer el ridículo con ese traje, que a diferencia del que yo te doy, si parece de payaso….

—Yo creo que estaba bien —dijo defendiéndose.

—Sí, bien feo —se burló el Kwami, haciendo fruncir el ceño a su portador—. En cambio, el guitarrista…. —iba a burlarse de él una vez más, pero lo vio nuevamente echado en su cama con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios—. Aquí vamos otra vez…

Adrien suspiró recordando cada una de las cosas que le habia dicho a Ladybug, estaba mal, no había sido correcto, pero ya lo habia hecho y no se arrepentía de al fin poder soltar tantas cosas que siempre quiso decirle, su identidad, su amor, ver que le aceptara su rosa, hasta sus chistes…

¡Esperen!

Se volvió a sentar en la cama sobresaltado.

—¿Por qué Ladybug era tan tímida, torpe y tierna con Adrien? —preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que Plagg casi se atragantara— ¿Acaso ella siente algo por mí? —completó, y antes de que Plagg dijera algo, se echó a reír como un loco—. Eso si sería soñar despierto….

—Eso explicaría porque se besaron hace poco… —comentó el Kwami sin poder quitarse el enojo de encima…

—El beso —susurró, apoyando su mano derecha en la mejilla que Ladybug habia besado, un beso que ambos recordarían por fin.

Con una sonrisa de enamorado se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama para moverse emocionado.

Plagg movió la cabeza con negación.

Su portador se habia vuelto loco… o se volvería, cuando comprendiera que su amada Ladybug se había comportado exactamente que cierta amiga que él tenía.

¡Como sea!

Esa noche comería hasta hartarse, porque, aunque para su elegido fue un día para el recuerdo, él prefería olvidarlo por el resto de su vida…. ¡Y él…era inmortal!


End file.
